


Working out

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Nothing quite beats a regular workout routine





	Working out

There was nothing they enjoyed more than their early morning workout. Sometimes it started at five or six in the morning, but sometimes, if they'd been really tired the night before it might be later.

It usually started with a gentle hand running up and down an arm or across a chest. The arm would gradually slide up and down higher and lower, running over the waist, then down along the hip bone and eventually down the side of someone's thigh, before gliding back upwards again.

Then came the first kiss, gentle and chaste it would ghost over lips before drifting away and down against their jawline. Futher along and against the soft sensitive skin of a lovers neck, when the first moans of pleasure would usually commence. Continuing upwards again along the jaw until it found the earlobe, and a tongue would flicker out and lap at the ticklish spot just behind the ear before coming back to the lips for some more attention.

Hands would start drifting over chest and torso, sliding around the body and stroking up and down along the spine, all the while pulling their bodies closer and lips became hungrier still for one another. Tongues began exploring mouths, tasting each other and becoming desperate to force their way further in. Suddenly they would break apart, and lips would start moving over body again, finding the sensitive nipple, teasing it with tongue before torturing it with teeth. Hands lay upon shoulders as one body travelled down the length of the other, lips continuing to explore sternum, navel and beyond.

Still further down and the kisses begin to find their way to the large erection waiting desperately for attention. Tongue runs up and down its hard length, whilst the hands that were previously massaging shoulders run up around the neck and tangle into soft hair, scrunching it as pleasure ripples through them. A hot mouth finally wraps around its hardness, engulfing it, sucking and squeezing in the same motion, as feelings of ecstasy grow.

Eventually the mouth gives up its prize and a string of kisses lead it back to its lovers mouth, whilst hands reach down and begin stroking their own lovers erection. Bodies press together once more and hands begin working more frantically, preparing for the moment.

Finally their motions cease and their bodies reposition. A gentle pressing of skin against skin and slowly one enters the other, sliding deeply inside. A long slow kiss rewards them as they take a moment to enjoy the physical union. Slowly they begin to move in and out of one another, skin sliding against skin, their pace increasing in line with their arousal. Kisses become more voracious and primal as their bodies grow in heat, and a sheen a of perspiration coats them in their lust.

More and more desperately they move, heaving and thrusting as their ecstasy climbs to its apex. Louder become their moans and harder their breathing as they fight the physical sensations, edging closer and closer but not wanting the moment to end, yet still yearning for the release. Finally they peak and the explosion of chemicals rush though their bodies, causing them to tremble and shake in endless waves of unadulterated pleasure, threatening to send them both mad. Collapsing their sweat slickened bodies against one another they gradually regain control of their breathing, lungs bursting for oxygen as the room suddenly seems sucked completely clear of it. Consciousness returns and hands and lips find each other once more, tenderly touching and bathing in the afterglow of their intense euphoria, and exhausting what little energy is left after the adrenaline and testestosterone fades.

Words didn't need to be spoken. There was an implicit and mutual agreement that nobody needed to go to the gym after that.


End file.
